Filling in an online form on a website is a common activity that is typically long and laborious, regardless of whether the website is displayed on a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, or a mobile phone. Forms are required for registering with certain activities, reward programs, online contests, etc. Many forms require the same information, such as first name, last name, mailing address, email address, and phone number. Thus, a user might find him/herself repeatedly entering the same information for each program, activity, or contest that requires a form to register. Because filling a form is a manual activity, it is prone to errors.
Additionally, many people do not register for contests, reward programs, etc. when they discover that they have to fill out a form. One of the main reasons for not filling out a form is that the form is too long. On an e-commerce website, such people represent significant unrealized revenue.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.